40,000and 6
by Jenny Foo Foo
Summary: Belle and the Beast have lived happily married together until the French Revolution erupts. FYI: The beast's name is Pierre.
1. Default Chapter

Belle and Pierre (name of the Beast) had been living happily married for fifteen years now. They had two children, Marie who was fourteen, and Pierre who was seven. They still lived in their huge castle with Mrs. Potts, Chip, and the rest.

They were sitting in the dinning room eating dinner.

"Eat your broccoli you two! You'll grow big and strong," preached Belle.

"Kids, wash up and go to your rooms," said Pierre in a stern voice. The kids hurried along out of the dinning room. Loud thuds could be heard as the children stampeded up the stairs.

"What was that all about?" Belle questioned.

"Read the paper, dear," responded Pierre. Belle picked up the paper and read it over. "Parisian Citizens Storm Bastille", "King Louis and Marie Antoinette held in Prison", "Émigrés flee France." Belle looked up in shock.

"Why would French citizens storm the Bastille? Why are the King and Queen being locked up? Why are people fleeing? What does this all mean? Why is this happening?" She panicked.

"Dear, the commoners are fed up with the government, of how the nobles and clergy get special privileges. They want a change, a revolution. And, well, Cousin Louis won't agree to that," explained Pierre. "I suggest we flee as well. Having noble blood might get us and the children locked up as well. The dauphin has already been taken from Louis. Robespierre is brainwashing him. The nerve of that man, the boy's just a child."

"How fast can you get us out of here?" Belle questioned.

"Go up and tell the children we are going on a vacation. Pack as much as you can into our vacation luggage. It must look as if we are going on vacation. Do it quickly, I want to leave within two hours." Pierre instructed.


	2. 40,000and 6: chapter 2

Belle hurried up the stairs and began packing. She woke the children up and put them to work packing as well.

"Where are we going Mama?" Pierre Jr. Asked.

"We are going on a vacation to visit relatives, sweetheart. Hurry along, your father wants to leave soon and you know how he doesn't like to be kept waiting." Belle answered.

Meanwhile, Pierre spoke with François and Lumiere about his plans. "I think we'll take the quickest way out and try for the Austrian border. I have cousins in Austria. We can stay with them."

"No Monsieur, the King and Queen were recognized there. The security will most likely be heightened there. Take the longer route to Prussia. It will be safer in the long run," suggested François. Lumiere nodded his head in agreement.

"Alright, we'll do that. Would either of you like to join us?" invited Pierre.

"No thank you monsieur," replied Lumiere. "They will be on the look out once someone discovers you are missing. A group of four is hard enough to hide. We are not nobles we shall not be harmed. Mrs. Potts and Chip will be fine as well. We will stay here and hope you cross the border safely. Hopefully you will come back to us, monsieur." Pierre shook both of their hands and hugged them both. They were his best friends and he would miss them.

With that, Belle and the children walked down the stairs with their luggage. Pierre, Belle, and the children loaded their bags onto the carriage and got in. With a final wave to Mrs. Potts, Chip, François, and Lumiere, the carriage rode off into the night.

They rode all night. Once the sun poked its head out from behind the horizon, Pierre asked the driver to stop.

"Can you please fetch us a newspaper kind sir." asked Pierre. The driver left and returned with a newspaper. "Thank you very much Monsieur. And thank you for keeping us hidden."

"You're welcome sir." Sneered the driver, and then started the carriage off on their way again


	3. 40,000and 6: chapter 3

Belle and Pierre picked up the newspaper and read it together. The headlines read: "Louis XVI beheaded!!!" Belle let out horrible, ear-piercing sobs.

"LOUIS!!!!! He's..... He's....... he's dead!!!!!!!" she exclaimed. "HOW!! WHY!!!!" she screeched.

"Dear! Shuuuusssssh! We'll be discovered!" whispered Pierre. "You must keep quiet."

Belle stopped sobbing but began to cry softly. The world as she knew it was ending. Quietly and slowly she drifted off into sleep. Pierre watched his wife and children sleeping. He felt so useless. His family had to flee France for their lives and there was nothing he could do to fix it. Marie awoke and smiled up at Pierre.

"Are we almost there yet, Daddy?" She asked with her big baby blue eyes staring up at him.

"Not yet, Baby." He smiled back at her.

"Is that the newspaper, Daddy?" she asked. Pierre nodded. "Can I read it Daddy?"

"Sure Baby." He handed her the technology section.

Marie quieted down and began reading the newspaper. Pierre gazed outside the window watching his homeland grow fainter as they rode by.

"Hey Daddy?" Marie started. "Did you know that the total weight of the Guillotine is 580 kilos? And that the blade weighs over forty kilos? Or that it falls at a rate of seven meters per second? Dr. Joseph Guillotine invented it."

Pierre looked over at his daughter. "Marie, what are you reading?"

"The newspaper, Daddy!" She answered.

"You shouldn't be reading that young lady! Hand it over." Pierre said to his daughter. Marie handed the paper to her dad and looked out the window.

"Hey dad?" Marie asked. "What's a guillotine?"

"It's a killing device Baby. You don't need to be reading about it." Pierre answered.

"Why would the newspaper write about a killing device? Is someone going to die?" She asked.

"Yes Baby." Pierre answered gravely.

"Who daddy?" Marie asked.

"The royals and the nobles, Marie." Pierre answered. She was a big girl; she could handle it.

"Is that why we're leaving? So we don't get killed?" said Marie with tears in her eyes.

"Yes Baby. But we're gonna get out of here. We're going to cross the border into Prussia. Don't tell your brother though, that's not something he should have to worry about." Pierre moved over and gave his daughter a hug.

"Okay Daddy. I understand." Marie answered. She shut her eyes and fell asleep.


	4. 40,000and 6: chapter 4

Time passed slowly. Belle and Marie constantly thought up little games to keep Pierre Jr. occupied. Pierre Sr. just stared out the window as the Prussian border grew closer and closer. He kept thinking of how he could talk his way out of any glitch that would stop his plan. He may not have been able to keep his family safe in France but he would get them safely over the border. They reached the border the daybreak of the next day.

"Everyone stay calm and we'll get through." Pierre reminded his wife and daughter. Pierre Jr. was still sleeping.

The carriage began to slow down and then came to a complete stop. Two Frenchmen started talking to the driver.

"You! Who is in the carriage?!?!?!" the two men screamed.

"Just a noble family escaping execution." the driver said casually. Pierre's eyes widened. He looked at his wife and daughter who shared the same identical nervous face.

One of the Frenchmen stepped over to the window. "Monsieur, please step out of the carriage." Pierre stepped out of the carriage and stared the Frenchman down.

The Frenchman stared back. "You are a noble, yes? No use lying now."

"Yes monsieur, I am a noble. I am going on a business trip." Pierre answered.

"Liar!" The driver yelled. "He has his family with him! They are trying to escape execution!"

The Frenchman walked over to the carriage and looked in. He turned to the other Frenchman, "Take this man and his family away."

Pierre glared at the driver. "How could you?!?!?!" He spat. "How could you give us up like that? We were almost there, almost safe! How could you?!?!?!"

"How could I?" the driver repeated. "How could I? Simple. Monsieur Robespierre will surely rely on me for this. He will raise my social status. That's how! LIBERTY! EQUALITY! FRATERNITY!" the drive screamed.

Pierre just snarled at the driver as he and his family was marched towards the French troops.


	5. 40,000and 6: chapter 5

Pierre and his family were transported back to Paris and held in a jail with other nobles. They were given little food and water, and weren't given bathes. Pierre sat in the corner staring off into space thinking about how he failed as a husband and father. Pierre Jr. came over and sat on his dad's lap.

"Daddy?" Pierre Jr. asked.

"Yes kiddo?" Pierre Sr. answered.

"Why are we here Daddy? I thought you said we were going on vacation. This isn't a vacation!" Pierre Jr. began to sob.

Pierre Sr. held his son and rocked him back and forth. "The commoners are upset kiddo. They want change and in order to accomplish that they want to get rid of any upper-class people. I wanted to get us out of France and into Prussia but my plan didn't work." Pierre said as he rocked his son.

"Oh." Said Pierre Jr. sadly and began to cry.

Suddenly their name was called. Pierre looked up. A young man had just called their name and was waiting for a response. Pierre got up and walked over to the young man with his son right behind him. Belle and Marie had seen this and joined them. The young man told them to follow the soldiers at the door to the tumbrels. Pierre Sr. led the way grimly with his family trailing behind.

He reached the door and looked up at the officers. Something strange happened. He could have sworn he'd seen that face before. "This way Monsieur," said one of the officers. Again, he'd sworn he'd heard that voice before. He was sure of it. The two officers led them down a corridor and out onto a back street.

"I am confused officers. Where are the tumbrels?" Pierre asked.

One of the officers removed his hat. "It's me, François; I have come to save you! And I brought help." François points to the other officer, Lumiere. "Now get into these coffins so we can help you escape."

Pierre climbed into one of the coffins in the adjacent wagon. He watched as his family piled into the others. François and Lumiere then put on the lids of the coffin.

François and Lumiere then drove the wagon away. They make it out of the city gates and out into the countryside. All of a sudden from behind them came a troop from the French Army.

"STOP THIS WAGON!" the commander of the troop screamed. Françoisand Lumiere did as they were told and stopped the wagon. They waited for the approach of the troop.

"We have received word that a family of four has escaped their execution. What is in your wagon?" the commander asked, rudely.

"Just some beheaded nobles." Lumiere answered. "Wanna see?"

"As a matter of fact, I would." the commander retorted, equally as rude.

"Very well." Lumiere opened the top coffin to reveal a disgusting sight of a beheaded noble.

"Alright, thank you," the commander said sadly.

"Wait Commander!" a lower officer said. "I have heard of people leaving one coffin with a dead body, and the rest with live nobles escaping. Check them all."

"Good Idea," said the commander enthusiastically. "Open them all."

One by one the soldiers opened each coffin to expose Pierre and his family.

"Arrest all six of them," exclaimed the commander with a grin on his face.

Again Pierre, his family, François, and Lumiere were transported to the prison. Pierre took his place in the corner and continued to think about his failure.


	6. 40,000and 6: chapter 6

The next day, the same young man called Pierre's name. Pierre, his family, François, and Lumiere were escorted by part of the Army to the tumbrels. There they were accompanied to the Guillotine. Pierre was called up to the platform by non-other than Maximillian Robespierre.

"Monsieur," Robespierre started out. "You are accused of treason, escaping execution twice, and harm to the Republic. You will sit here and watch your family and friend die. Then you too will die! Send up the son!"

Pierre Jr. is hoisted onto the stage and laid on the Guillotine bench.

"Son, you are accused of treason and are sentenced to death," roared the executioner. "May God have mercy on your corrupt soul."

The blade is let loose and the hideous sight of Pierre Jr.'s tiny head being sliced off, made Pierre jump. The rest of his family went the same way. First Marie went up, then Belle. Then François made his was onto the platform.

"You are accused of treasonous behavior against the Republic. May God have mercy on your corrupt soul." The blade is let loose and off went the head. All the while Pierre was praying.

"Dear God, help my family. And poor François and Lumiere. Let them know how much I appreciate their sacrifice," Pierre prays over and over again.

Finally it is Pierre's turn. He is placed on the bench. He closed his eyes as the executioner read him his last words. He wasn't paying attention to the words. All he could think about was his family and two best friends.

"AND!" Marie's big beautiful eyes flash into his head.

"MAY!" Pierre Jr. drawing a picture appears.

"GOD!" Belle's loving face smiles at him.

"HAVE!" Marie as a baby just begins to walk.

"MERCY!" Pierre's electric smile beams at him.

"ON!" The memory of when he first saw Belle came into view.

"YOUR!" His best friends, François and Lumiere wave at him.

"CORRUPT!" All of them are standing together, happy as ever.

"SOUL!" Black.

Like the estimated 40,000 other people, Pierre lost his life to Madame Guillotine.


End file.
